Lights on the Avenue- A DDR Christmas
by Kurow Kirishima
Summary: Emi is all alone for Christmas, until Rage, someone she least expects, comes to comfort her...


Lights on the Avenue- A Dance Dance Revolution Christmas

by Kurow Kirishima

* * *

notice: I do not own the DDR characters, Konami Tokyo does. They're copyright them, so if you use them, give credit where credit is due! Also, this is my first fic, so give me some credit. I was also compressed on time, thanks to certain nameless people.... ~_~

With that out of the way, let's start.....

* * *

Christmas Eve. Probably the most anxious day in the world. Everyone waits until the next day, the true day of love and peace. However, some find beauty in Christmas Eve just as any one would on Christmas day. Someone like Emi.

All the schools across Japan were closed. Emi's parents were only going to work at the electronics shop for 3 hours. Rage was at work too, and Yuni was out of town. There was no more shopping to be done either. Emi was bored. She had no where to go. So what was she to do? Sitting at her desk at home, Emi simply wrote how she felt:

December 24, Christmas Eve

It's Christmas Eve and I'm so excited! But bored. Rage is at work, and Yuni is out of town. She went to New York to visit family. It seems that everyone has something to do except me, and it bothers me. Rage won't be off work for another 2 hours either. Why do people even work on Christmas Eve? Christmas Eve is a time to spend with loved ones.

Emi paused just to turn around from her desk and look on the wall on her cat-clock. 2 o'clock. She sighed and continued writing.

Rage is being very funny. He won't tell me what I am getting for Christmas. Not even a hint. He's so cute. and I can't even be with him for another hour. I really do cherish every second I'm with him because he makes me feel so...special.

Emi, now growing weary of writing, decided to make herself a snack. She looked through her cabinets. All that was there were cookies. She sighed and took out a package of lemon cookies. She then went to her refridgerator, and pulled out a cold glass bottle of milk. Finally, she went to the cupboard and got out a glass for the milk. As she sat down to have her snack, she heard a knock on the door. Slightly annoyed, Emi got up from her seat to answer the door. As she went down the darkened foyer (having not bothered to turn on a lamp earlier), only one thought went through her mind. "Who is it at the door?" Nervously, she opened the door but a crack to see who it was. The instant she saw the person, she swung the door opened, and her face lit up like a neon sign.

"Miss me?" Rage said with a wry smile.

Forgetting almost entirely about everything, Emi dashed into Rage's arms, almost knocking her hat off in the process. She dug her face into his vest and uttered, "Oh, Rage! But how did you get here? You were supposed to be still working for another hour!"

"I got someone to cover for me," Rage replied. "It's Christmas Eve, and I want to spend it with you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rage's pharmacy.....

"Where'd Rage go?" Some random no body inquired.

"I think he said something about a funeral?" Some other guy replied.

* * *

Christmas Eve, 5:00 PM. Emi's parents were busy wrapping her presents. They sent her to her room so she wouldn't peek, but she didn't mind. She and Rage were sitting on the bed. Rage held Emi tightly in his arms. Emi was eating the cookies she meant to eat two hours ago. They were quietly listening to the radio, when suddenly Rage broke the peace for but a moment.

"This is what the Christmas is all about. Spending time with the ones you love."

Quietly, Emi agreed. "Absolutely."

"and here I am, the world's most beautiful girl in my arms, eating cookies. It doesn't get much better than this."

Emi kissed Rage. "Thank you. You're so sweet."

A moment later, the DDR song Silent Hill began to play on the radio. Rage let go of Emi and got up. He held out a hand to her.

"Shall we dance?" Rage said with a small smile.

Emi appeared surprised for but a second, and got up and replied quietly, "of course."

Rage pulled Emi closer to her. She held him tightly as they started to dance. Only the music could be heard in the room. Emi felt like a dream had come true. Here was Rage, the man she loved, and they were dancing. It was like dancing was uncommon for them either. They had always danced at clubs and parties. She never, knew, though, that he could slow dance. She was taken aback by knowing this, but she didn't want to stop.

As the radio played, Rage, almost mimicking the radio word-for-word, said "Tonight truly is the night for I love you's..."

Emi responded only by saying, "I truly wish we could have this feeling throughout the year."

"I love you..."

the end


End file.
